


The Emotional Roadshow: Reading & Leeds

by a_cruel_cruel_girl



Series: The Emotional Roadshow [4]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Emotional Roadshow World Tour, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reading and Leeds Festivals, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cruel_cruel_girl/pseuds/a_cruel_cruel_girl
Summary: The Emotional Roadshow Tour, the story of how Jenna and Tyler become Jenna, Tyler and Josh.THE 4TH PARTZack and Maddie and some other people are sure to find out about they're secret relationship. Tyler, Jenna and Josh settle in as Josh moves in to their apartment, and they get to see a UK festival. Family drama is once again revisited as Jordon becomes upset.This is the edited version of my old work under the same title.Currently writing next chapter.





	The Emotional Roadshow: Reading & Leeds

As we walk off of the stage all I can see is Maddie and Zack carefully stepping looking awfully uncomfortable as Jenna chats unease hidden in her eyes. Maddie looks up and slightly glares at Jen and then when they see us Maddie immediately starts glaring at Josh.  
“What on earth did I miss?” I say to Josh. Josh coughs and then awkwardly mutters “Maddie and Zack walked in on me and Jenna.” “What do you mean walked in on you guys?” He coughs again, looking straight ahead, “I was eating her out.”  
-

After a horrendous discussion of morality and sexuality we’d somewhat explained the situation between us 3 to Maddie and Zack. Maddie took a while to convince and I think probably shook her head at Josh when we weren’t looking sometimes however I think she’ll blossom and grow to love our relationship. Zack on the hand, I don’t think he will but he’s accepting and said that if it was gonna be with anyone he’s glad it’s Josh. Maybe he isn’t overjoyed but we reckon it’s fine, although we managed to get both of them to agree to hold it as a secret. All 4 of us agreeing it’d be best if no one found out yet, I feel a little bad for Jordon who still doesn’t know but has been touring with us for a while, it’d be easier to tell him and Maddie and Zack finding out was kinda a test run, of sorts. 

Anyway the plan is to say goodbye and go home, Jordon is staying with Josh for a couple days and helping J seek out a place to buy Ohio while staying at his LA pad, then they’re coming to Ohio for a bit to stay with their family. Then we are heading to England for Reading and Leeds Festival. September is when tour starts back up for the North American leg. 

-  
Josh’s POV

We are sat on the black sofa I’ve had in my place for like 5 years, ironically Debby picked it out and now I’m thinking of getting rid of it, wanting one more colourful to hopefully spruce up the new place i’m going to try and get in Ohio. When I close my eyes I can imagine it. A light blue sofa arranged with pillows that Jenna could pick up from one of her cute indie stores that she loves, they’d always get knocked on to the floor though because all 3 of us would have our body's spread and muddled across the structure. A TV hung across from us, playing the newest films with a box of Jenna’s cookies on the table in front of us. 

When i open my eyes again I’m met with the white walls of my apartment led with photos that are no longer hung on the walls but wrapped and packed in boxes that will take me home. Jordon has been nice enough to help me pack them up, both of us laughing at the bundles of photos and images that hold such a sacred place in my heart. 

Speaking of Jordon, he clatters his way from the open plan kitchen to my side, “You alright?” he asks casually, letting the question balance in the air before I answer, my voice hung low in the quiet atmosphere, “Just thinking.” but I then continue “Are you alright? You’ve been acting kinda down lately” Jordons eyebrows spring up in surprise. “And it isn’t just me being an overprotective brother, Ty and Jen asked about you too, you okay?” 

“Yea, just that job thing” He stumbles out, trying to cover the little embarrassment he had that he’d evidently been so open about his emotion. “Don’t be embarrassed, Ty showcases how sad he can be to the world, you don’t need to hide it.” A dark thought crosses over Jordons mind “It’s always about Tyler and Jenna.” almost bitterly he thinks but only smiles up at me. “Nah I’m fine” I hear from my younger brothers mouth and as Jordon tries to walk away I find myself reaching up and pulling him into a hug. “I love you, y’know” I whispers caringly to my little brother. “Sorry, I just..” Jordon starts but then trails off, biting his lip, “It’s selfish, it doesn't matter.” I decide that when he is ready he’ll tell me. “Just let me know when you’re ready okay? I could never think you’re selfish.” Before kissing his cheek and pulling away. 

Jordon glances back at me, nodding his head and smiling. 

-

In Ohio me and Jordon wander curiously between houses and apartments but each and everyone has something i don't like. At one point while we look at the the pool in the garden I sigh outwardly, depressed that I hadn't found a place that picked my vision. Jordon starts laughing sarcastically and then shakes his at me.”Josh all these places are great, just take one” He didn’t say it to be mean, he was just so confused as to why I was being so ridiculously picky. I didn’t understand it either I had no idea why I was so unhappy with everywhere I looked. No where seemed like it could be home.

“Alright, let's go home, Ty and Jen can help me tomorrow so I don’t drag you round more than I already have.” I say smiling at him. His lopsided grin placed perfectly on his face, he grins wider as I thank him for how much help he has been, but I secretly think the only reason he was grinning was because I let him off the hook of going house hunting again. 

We sit back in the car, and I begin to drive around the streets of Ohio. As we drive Jordon hums along to the radio, some summer tune that I haven’t revised yet. As we pull up into the family I turn to Jordon, “Lets Go” and then I push out my tongue, pulling a face at him. He laughs giddily, it had been so tense lately that even with him on tour this seemed to be one of the more light hearted moments we’d had recently. I pull myself out of the metal vehicle and stroll to the door with Jordon following closely behind. I’d stayed at Tyler and Jenna’s last night just because I was too tired to have a family night so this was the first time I’ve been back to the family house in a while. And it would be the first time I’d get to catch up with the family because after Madison Square Gardens it just felt like everyone was talking about me and Ty for the whole ni.- My thoughts are cut off by the door opening and my mums squeal of excitement. 

“Come here Joshua” She says with her arms raised to pull me into a hug. I think the favourite thing about my mum had always been her hugs, probably why I was such a sucker for cuddling nowadays. They made me feel safe, home and cozy. Wrapped up in a blanket of self-preservation. “Hey mum” I say chuckling at her. My dad walks up the hallway as I hug my mum, I smile at him over her shoulder and go to hug him as Jordon hugs our mother. “Hey Champ” My dad says to me, whispering lovingly in my ear as we hug tightly. Family had always been a priority for the Duns.

“How’ve you guys been?” I say to them, smiling widely. Genuinely curious about what they’d been up to while I was on tour. “Well we’ve been helping at the church a little more, and helping Ashley and Jesse prepare for Secret Midnight Press. But other than that it’s been a little bland” Laura says as she ushers all three of us down the corridor into the kitchen. “Would you like any cake dears?” She asks all three of us in her sugary voice, we all look at each other then start nodding giddily. This causes her to laugh and say “Of course you do” 

We murmur to each other with light conversation as we make drinks and plates of cake. We finally settle down around the table. “So are Ab’s and Ash coming?” I ask missing both my sisters, “Oh, I’m sorry Josh, Abby says she couldn’t and Ashley is but not until a couple of days” I nod silently sad that I couldn’t see them, I spoke to both of the quite a lot but it was still nicer to speak in person. “Well when Ashley comes I was going to cook a nice dinner, you should come and bring Tyler and Jenna” She says smiling up at me before continuing “I do love those two!” I laugh at her but a sadness shadows my heart knowing we’d have to pretend not to be dating. “Yea I love them too… I would love to Ma” I say trying my hardest to sound happy and jokable. 

“How is the Secret Midnight Press project going” 

“Yes they’re both getting a little stressed, it’s set to start out in late November so they’re just trying to get everything done so they don’t have to be really stressed out in the run up to it. I think the website developer they hired was giving them a little hassle but I think it’s sorted now, so I wouldn’t worry.” My dad answers my question, “Oh dear, well I hope it’s sorted, I’ll call her later probably.” 

“It probably is, y’know Ash, no one likes to get on her wrong side” We all laugh knowing how true it was, she didn’t always have the easiest time at school ,so she grew thick skin until no one wanted to be on the wrong side of her. I was really proud of her, I would of loved to kick those bullies but she never even asked for help, she just dealt with it in her own little way. 

\--

I pull up into Tyler and Jenna’s house. The car sits on the drive as I pull out my phone. I type in ‘Ashl-” letting her contact come up. I rest my finger on the screen, calling her as I step out of the car. “Yell’ow” I hear call down the phone, “Hey dork” I say back to her, giggling at her nonsense.  
“How’re you J?”  
“Yeah, I’m alright, I just wanted to check up on you, mum says the project was stressing you and Jesse out a bit?”  
“Well yeah a bit, y’know me though I get stressed when things aren’t perfect”  
“Of course Ash” 

\--

When I finally get off the phone about an hour later, I approach the door to the house, Jenna stands in the doorway smiling softly at me. “Hello Love” She says pulling me into a hug before laying a kiss on my cheek. 

“We were just about to watch some TV?”  
I smile widely knowing it meant cuddles, “Cuddles?” I say looking at her from through my lashes only inches from her, She cocks her head to the side, her blonde hair swishing behind her form the movement. “Of course” She answers smirking as she presses her soft pink lips to mind. I hum in gratitude when a voice calls me from upstairs “Joshiee?” I hear echo throughout the house. Jenna instantly rolls her eyes at Tyler’s neediness, “Go to your lover boy, I’m just getting snacks.” She says whilst chuckling walking into the kitchen. 

I take off the black cap and sunglasses I’d been wearing, and place them on the side before running up the steps. “Coming to get you Tyler” I call as I purposefully stamp my feet on the stairs, fair well knowing how childish this was. I hear a squeal coming from Tyler and Jenna’s bedroom making me laugh joyfully. As soon as I get into the room I see my baby boy. Tylers hair can be seen popping from under the covers where he hides not so discreetly. 

I jump on the bed pulling the covers from off of Tyler, leaving him in his PJ bottoms. I begin to tickle his torso while holding his hands above his head, his screaming for me to stop and he keeps wriggling beneath me. I begin to laugh losing my concentration which only causes him to attempt to escape my grip. He wriggles again and again whilst i keep giggling at him, I continue this until he starts whining that i’m being a bully. This causes me to stop and pull him up. I sit in his cozy lap as he sobers from laughing, tears track down his face leaving a shiny trail of happiness. 

I bite my lip and pull him into a soft loving kiss, letting my body curl into his as he pulls me closer. When we break apart we lean on each other's foreheads smiling at each other like a bunch of fools. Tyler catches me off god by whispering “I love you” My eyes jump from his lap where they’d been resting, up to his eyes. A glint of hope lays in his pupil as he looks deep into my eyes. “I love you too Ty” I say my voice breaking as I feel it get caught in my throat. 

“Please don’t cry” Tyler says in an even smaller voice that originally. I nodded quickly trying to chase the tears away. By this time Jenna had appeared in the doorway, “Everything alright in here boys?” She asks tentatively her voice wavering with uncertainty. We both sniffle and nod at her with wide grins spread across our faces in glazed happiness. “Yes Jen” we chorus at her. “Good, Good, I brought cookies and Ice-cream.” Our massive grins lace up once again as we squeal delight. 

Jenna pops herself next to me and Ty clambers up into my lap. I’m lying with my head propped on a soft pillow with Ty laying in my lap and Jen curled up under one of my heavily coloured arm, we begin snacking on our scrumptious food. “God Jen, this is delicious!” I exclaim looking at her, moaning at the taste. I place a small kiss on the end of her nose and bite my lip in gratitude. Tyler’s hand suddenly hits the soft skin of my face to get my attention. He looks up at me puckering his lips and then a dorky smile envelopes them as he giggles. He must of been really tired today because he was acting like a small child, of course I didn’t mind I loved him when he was either being introspective or when he wasn’t too busy over thinking. I lean down and press a sloppy kiss on his sugary lips before asking ”What should we watch?” 

\--  
“Why don’t you just move in with us?” Jenna says exasperated as we look through the 12th home today. I laugh not looking at her, “I’m serious J” She says catching me off guard. “Think about it, you basically live with us anyway, we’ve been best friends for ages, I know in the dating world it’s a big step but with how long we’ve been friends it doesn’t even matter. I mean we’ve basically already lived together, it was only a couple years back.”

I hold my finger up in her argument and tell her “I don’t think that really counts, that was like a 3 month period when I wanted to be close to home but not living with parents, when I was trying to find a place in LA.”

“Josh we were living together, it counts. Move in Ty will love it.” She whines pulling on my hand. Ty had said he’d come house hunting with us but this morning he’d just curled into a tight ball and moaned “No” until we left him behind. What a silly little boy. “What if I cramp your style.” I mumble out. “JOsh” Jenna says placing her hands on my cheeks “You won’t I promise.” She says mocking my little pout. I just nod in response which means her face is suddenly glazed in a smile. 

“Come on” she says pulling my hand, “We need to tell the person we are leaving Jen.” I say but Jenna keeps pulling my arm so i look around to check the coast is clear before running out the apartment and down the stairs as quickly as possible. Jenna keeps giggling her blonde hair floating in the breeze from running down the stairs. 

As soon as Jenna pulls into the drive of their, no, our home, we see Tyler in the front window staring at the TV screen. He appears to be looking serenely at the screen but both of us know he’s just lost in his head, a notepad we brought in Boston is laying in his lap with a similar looking pen. I look past the window and at him and the furniture marvelling at the home. When i get out of the car I see Jenna looking at me a little impatiently, but she would never actually be annoyed. “Sorry, it’s kinda weird knowing i’ll be living here.” I tell her apologizing whilst looking at the house in wonder. It’s kind of stupid really, I’m here whenever i can be anyway, so i know the house back to front but it seems different now I’ll be living here. 

“It’s okay hun” Jenna lets out softly resting a small delicate hand on my shoulder as she smiles up at me. She knocks on the door hoping to wake Tyler from his trance so that he could open the door. A couple seconds later Tyler appears with the large wooden door open, “Did’ya find anywhere?” He asks slightly mumbling, tiredness still slurring his words besides the fact that it was way past 3. “Honestly Ty, I’ll make you a cup of coffee, in fact I’ll make us all coffee.” Jenna tells us as she pushes past Ty who is now pouting at her words and rubbing his eyes. 

“Come on, lazy bones”  
“Isn’t that what I should be calling you Spooky Jim” i laugh heartily, excited for what me moving me in would bring.  
“So did you find anywhere?” Tyler questions me again, his hand slipping into mine as he curls himself into me, whilst we stand in the hallway.

“Actually Jen thinks that maybe I should just move in with you guys?” I say my voice anxious and in a low whisper as i dare not to make eye contact with Ty. I’m not sure why i was so nervous, I didn't think he’d say no, in fact i presumed he’d be rather excited but the nerves still lapped at my skin. Tylers jaw drops and his eyes grow wide, he was now fully awake from his sleeping stupor. “Yes jOsh, plEase do.” Tyler asked in an excited tone while clinging to me and bring me in for hug. His lips find my chest and starts laying quick soppy pecks with laughs in between. 

I pull at his shoulders, pushing him from me whilst still having his arms secured around me. “PLease” Tyler let out again, still gasping between breaths from laughing. “of course you idiot.” I laugh out in response before pulling him in for a closed mouth kiss. One full of love and trust. 

“Coffee’s done” Jenna called from the big yet cozy kitchen. Jenna demanded if anything in their house was to be how she needed it, she needed a big kitchen for all her baking needs, Ty was happy to comply because of how much he and everyone who ate her food, loved it. 

As we both sat around sipping the hot coffee with some of Jen’s homemade shortcake biscuits, Tyler asked us “can we have a PJ day?” I was well up for it but of course Jenna being the responsible adult shook her head and told us “All we ever do is have PJ days, Let’s do something” After a moment of contemplation I realised she was right, besides i did feel quite restless after being so used to jumping around a stage it was odd to suddenly start sleeping around all day. I had been going on daily runs and occasionally the gym, as well as hiking and rock climbing with other friends but I suddenly;l realised i hadn’t done much adventuring with Jen and Ty. “What do you guys want to do?” Jenna asked us both after seeing we agreed with her previous statement.

“We can’t do it today but we could go to the theme park some time, but for today I’m not sure, maybe a hike?” 

“Oh and I want to see that new movie, but yeah a hike sounds good!” I reply to Tyler. 

“What about we write down a list of all the things we want to do then each day we pick something, we have just about two weeks before we have to go to England, it could be like a mini bucket list.” Jenna exclaims in excitement, she was always one for bright ideas. 

-

We are getting ready to leave the house for my family's household home. Mama Dun’s cooked dinner was definitely the best and i was excited to see Ash and Jesse as well as the rest of my family. “Jen come on” Tyler called upstairs to his wife, she had been having a nap and started getting ready late so we were now 10 minutes behind schedule. “Coming” She shouted back down to us as she grabbed her pink shoes from her wardrobe and stepped out the bedroom and onto the stairs. Both of us boyishly smiled up at her as we became abashed with how lovely she looked. “Looking good Jen” I say to her leaning in, in a whisper. She giggles back, kissing my cheek and telling me i too have cleaned up well. “Come on guys, I want to eat” Tyler scolds us as he stands in the open door way. 

As we make our way to the car, our feet stomp on the pebbles creating a loud crushing sound that rhythmically mixes with Tyler's hum. We settle into the car, Ty driving, Jenna in shotgun and me in the back seat in the middle. Jenna was attempting to paint her nails yellow as she we drove over the Ohio bumps in the road, her blond hair tucked behind her ears as she pursed her rouged lips. “Ty ya’know how in ‘Tear in my heart” you wrote about how you’d avoid the holes so I’d sleep fine.” “yeah?” Tyler responds confused at Jenna’s choice of conversation. Jenna begins to giggle, laughter falling off of her rosy lips as she clasped the yellow polish in her tanned hands, “Can you avoid the holes so i can do my nails properly.” A grin was pulled taut across her face as Tyler and me suddenly started spluttering with laughter whilst he was still trying to drive. 

“Why don’t you have a day with Maddie and ask her to do them?” I ask her, Maddie is a nail tech and always does Jen’s nails and on occasion has actually does mine and Tylers. “I thought about it but we have all that stuff planned so I can’t really, not before England anyway.” She says shaking her head which makes the blonde locks unfurl from around her pierced ears. 

Both me and Ty jump in, “No, no, no, Jen you should, you’ll be touring with us for the next couple of months so you deserve to have a day off from us silly boys.” Jenna starts laughing again, confounded with how generous and loving we were towards her. “But I love you, silly boys” Jenna lets out between a wide smiles, her serious tone taking me by surprise,she was now looking at me from the front seat. Her hands rested in the lap of her pink suede skirt. I didn’t think a moment like that was ever supposed to occur so casually but Jenna had said it. She loved me. She seemed to realise what she’d said a moment after, her piercing blue eyes widened in surprise at her loose mouth but no panic shadowed her bronzed eyes.

“Love you too Jen” I said to her, a big goofy smile covered my mouth, her face soon copied mine and then so did Tylers. I could see him smiling widely in the middle car mirror. I leant forward slightly and kissed Jenna, my hand gently holding her cheek as we murmured against each other's lips contently. Her pink lipstick smudging onto my lips and making them look glossy. 

Tyler pulled the car up to the curb just outside my parents house. The drive to the house had Ash’s car on as well as my parents so the was no space for Tyler’s car, it was a good job too because it gave us a second to prepare. I wiped the gloss from my slightly chapped lips in gloom, knowing i had to once again pretend not be in love with the two. Jenna leant backwards again and tried to peck my lips awkwardly, but I leant back shaking my head, “They could see” I tell her, a scared tone crossing my words. Tyler throws a sympathetic look back at me as he grabs my hand, clasping it empathetically. 

“Come on, it’s not like we have to completely go off each other, they know we’re close and I guess if we slip it into their minds that we are still getting closer, it may not be such a shock when we tell them.” Just as i stare at Ty debating whether or not to go for a quick peck, i see a bundle of hair come towards the car. I raise my hand and point at the window, “Jordon!” I exclaim alerting the other two. 

“What are you guys doing!” Jordon shouts from the doorway with a confused expression holding his features in place.  
-

 

“So Josh have you found a place to live in?” Laura Dun, my mother asked me as she started using the tongs to put salad on her plate of lovingly crafted food. Her eyes met mine as I raised a fork up to my mouth. Without thinking I simply answered “Yeah, i’m gonna move in with Ty and Jen” I then proceeded to look down at my plate and gather up another fork full of the delicious roast dinner. When my eyes glanced back up and scanned the table i realised everyone suddenly look a little confused and on edge. 

I realised my mistake, so did Jenna who had tensed up sitting next to me, but from the looks of things Tyler hadn’t even realised I’d spoken as he stared at his meal. My mum swallowed awkwardly and then asked hesitantly “And both Ty and Jenna are okay with this?” I laughed, faking it entirely, “Sorry i meant I’m moving in with them until i find a place cos i’ve been struggling, as i’m sure Jordon told you” 

Everyone around the table became visibly relaxed as i said this, apparently it’s quite weird that I’m moving in with them, I sighed quietly upset at the prospect that everyone thought it was that weird to be so close. I know no one had obviously meant to offend me but it still dug at my soul a little. I felt Jenna’s hand under the table rest on my thigh, she clenched her hand slightly giving me some reassurance from that moment of pressure. I glanced downwards smiling widely, hoping Jenna would realise how much that little act helped me. Anxiety bubbling under the surface. 

As much as I’d enjoyed moving in with Ty and Jen I had been quite stressed over the past couple of days. On tour I knew where i stood because we were either on a bus or a hotel room, but now i was in their house no matter how many times they said it was ‘ours’. 

Like I usually went round to their house and would help myself to food and coffee, we were so close that it didn’t matter but suddenly it was like i felt I was intruding, i wasn’t having doubts about the relationship, at first I’d definitely felt like that but over the last couple of months I’d grown used to us as a couple and found i loved them, but with this new change it felt really dodgy again, like i shouldn’t be doing this. 

I think both Jenna and Tyler had noticed my uneasiness, especially with the fact that we couldn’t share the bed. The bed was too small for us, on the first night i’d stayed, we’d realised that they’re bed was actually smaller than the sofa and the bunk in the back of the bus which we all used to sleep in. We’d set to order a bigger bed but in the meantime I’d offered to sleep in my usual guest room and when I say offered, I’d practically begged that I should be the one to take the spareroom every night before the bed came instead of swapping over.

Jenna’s hand remains in mine until Ashley leans over to her and asks if she doesn’t like the food. “No of course I do, your mums an amazing cook” She lets out with a light giggle. She pulled her hand up to the table and digs in again whilst i sip on my beer. “So Jesse, how’ve you been we haven’t spoken in awhile?” I ask Jesse who’s been a family friend for years. “Yeah, it’s been tough trying to get everything ready for the big reveal, we had a little hassle but it’s working out”

“Oh yeah, when i spoke to Ash the other day she said that, anything i can help with?” I asked him kindly as I cut up some potato, “Nope, not than i can think of but i’ll hit you up if i do, How’s Abi and Jordon?”  
I think about it for a second before laughing “i actually haven’t spoken to Abi in a while, I think I’ll call her tonight, but Jordon’s good, he got tired of me dragging him around apartments.” I chat smiling whilst trying to eat.

Jesse took a bite of food slowly as if in thought, “yeah, can you really not find anywhere to live? I thought the were quite a lot of places going in Ohio.” I choke slightly on my food carrots, and grab to take a big gulp of my beer, drinking around the a third of the can in my nervousness. Jesse shoots me a confused glance as I anxiously answer him “Yeah, it’s fine though, Ty and Jen don’t mind.” Jesse catches on to my nervous behaviour instantly, he and Ash were both amazing at reading body language and always looked out for people. 

He looks at me a little longer while I fiddle with my food and eventually move my fork and knife to show i’ve finished although I’m only about halfway through my dinner. “Honey aren’t you hungry?” My mum asks abruptly, everything looks at me mildly concerned, obviously they all knew tell tale signs of anxiety although it was only mainly Tyler, Jen, Ash and Jesse who could really read between the lines. 

I raise my hands to scratch my newly dyed hair whilst laughing how i thought was falsely but seemed real enough to everyone besides Jesse and Jen who were right besides me. “I just ate some of Jen’s cookies before we came and guess I filled myself up” I don’t miss the look Jenna shoots me knowing thats a lie and then the look she shoots Jesse, a questioning look on whether he knows why I suddenly just started freaking out. 

I’m trying to calm myself down again when Jen’s hand lands on my thigh trying to calm me down. Her fingers bopping up and down in a pattern so that i can count subtly and try to stop a small attack coming. It helps a lot just like she knew it would. I continue to sit around the table while my family, Jesse, Jen and Ty chat. 

“Ty have you been writing at all” My dad asks, “Oh Bill, they don’t like when you ask about that kind of stuff” My mum interrupts but Ty giggles a bit before telling them it’s fine, “yeah, I’m always writing but we’ve all been taking it easy and just hanging out, in fact me and Josh are going to hang out tomorrow and Jen’s going to get her nails done and have a girls day with Maddie”  
“Well we haven’t sorted it yet but hopefully, gotta get away from these boys.” Jenna joined in laughing. My mum and dad also laughed along before my mum apologised and said “i hope my son hasn’t been stopping you from doing anything romantic.” my mum was always one of those romantics and really loved Jenna and Ty’s relationship, she thought they were perfect together, like everyone did. 

And instead of an awkward silence Jenna said in a joking tone “No of course not, we love Josh,” but i could here the underlying seriousness as she clenched my thigh in her grip lovingly. 

I started collecting up the plates and announced to the room “i’ll tidy up” with a big grin on my face. As i scooped the plates into each other and walked to the kitchen I could hear the laughter and chatter coming from the dining room. Jesse appeared next to me carrying some glasses and cutlery from the serving pots. “Thanks” I tell him as i begin to scrape the leftover food away. After a while of moving things off the table Jesse leans against the kitchen counter. 

“Josh” he calls to me, so I look up biting on my lips, “I’m pretty sure I know what's going on and i don’t want this to come across as me pressuring you or anything, but your family isn’t going to be upset and i think leaving it longer without telling them will only upset your sisters.” Shock sets in. 

“How’d you know that we’re” I say to him gesturing to the door where Jen and Ty sit behind. “How’d i guess you're all dating?” He answers making my breath in a gasp. “Josh you know i can read you well, all four of you got tense when your mum asked about you moving in with them, you got really anxious when I asked about it, but calmed down when Jen touched your leg under the table, all you’ve done is hang out lately, it just adds up, plus i know that look in your eye when you look at either of them.” 

I grin, astounded by him, knowing that no one else picked up on it was a relief too, he was just good at these things. “Wait all four of us?” I say confused as to who he was talking about.

“Yeah you guys and Jordon? He got really tense too, i presume since he was touring with you, you must of told him.” I’m lost for a minute, shaking my head confusedly at Jesse. He looks stumped too. “Maybe i was just looking into it, he was probably tense because he saw you guys freak” Although in Jesse’s head this was definitely not what he thought. 

\--

When we all got home, Jenna held my hand and pushed me into the living room, “Wait here” She said excitedly as Tyler ran upstairs and she went into the kitchen. Both of them came back holding things. Jenna held a plate of savoury food and some biscuits with some coffee and water. Tyler had stacked as many pillows as he could find and a duvet.  
I glanced at both of them confused but they just told me to wait again and then both of them ran upstairs. A couple of minutes later they appeared with two mattresses that they were very much struggling to carry. 

“Guy’s whats going on?” I ask as they push the mattress onto the floor next to each other. I feel Tyler's hands snake round the back of my torso as he spoons me from behind and Jenna places her hands on my cheeks and tells me “You’ve been stressed lately, we thought we could all sleep down here tonight, and snuggle?” She asks biting her lip cutley. I nod lovingly at her. 

She kisses me slowly as Tyler pulls me closer into a hug from behind. He suddenly starts tickling me as I break away from Jenna laughing, “nO tY” I scream whilst laughing at him my shirt getting pulled up slightly in the process, I manage to shuffle around and grab his hoodie clad arms. I turn around and pin his arm down to the sides of his torso but before i can tickles him back, he steps closer to me, his hood pushed over his head so he looks tired and adorable, like a stroppy little boy.. Pushing his face into my warm chest, I cuddle him. 

“Come on, you babies, Josh needs to eat.” Jenna scolds us knowing i didn’t eat enough for dinner tonight because of my anxiety. I suddenly realise I should tell them Jesse knows but I don’t want to ruin the moment so i keep it to myself. We huddle on the duvets, Tyler behind me, his legs wrapped around my torso as he cuddles into my back and Jenna with her head on my thigh as I eat the leftover chinese from yesterday. 

Once I’m finished we end up lying down on the mattresses, Tyler is in a really cuddly mood today so he’s tucked into my side, leaning on my chest, and Jenna is tucked under my other arm with her legs wrapped around my left leg like a koala. We mindlessly watch “The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy” whilst chatting about the past couple of days. Jenna is in her fluffy pajama shorts and a crop top, Tyler and me are in our PJ bottoms, mine have small black and blue stars on them whilst Ty’s have rocket ships on them. 

As the night gets to about 11:30 I suddenly feel Ty shift and move so that he’s face is practically on my body, and at first I think that he’s fallen asleep and has drolled slightly on my collarbones, but after a couple of seconds I realise his kissing my skin. Peppering small kisses on my chest, my head instantly goes to grab Tyler’s hair, my fingers falling into in hair and clutching gently as he kisses me. My eyes drop closed in relaxation as he dips a little lower and kisses around my nipple causing a small groan to erupt from me, only a small noise like that causes Jenna to shift from her sleepy state and see what's happening. She smiles dazedly as she pulls herself up and pulls my face towards her. Instantly i began to kiss her, both her and Ty’s lips on me as they send me into an alarmingly awake yet relaxed mood. 

Suddenly Ty’s not just kissing my chest anymore but is going lower and lower. 

\--

In the airport to England we’d ran into a couple of fans but nothing too bad, the paparazzi had not been alerted so we’d been left in peace to stroll out of Leeds airport and get a taxi to the festival. From the American aiport to the English one is where the trip started going downhill, so pretty much from the start.

On the plane when Jenna had finally fallen asleep whilst watching “Drive”, Tyler had turned to me with watery eyes. “What's wrong Ty?” I’d said soft and relaxed as I twitched in the uncomfortable seat, trying not to alarm Ty in anyway. “I’m worried people won’t like the cover” He mumbled whilst looking down at his sleeves, he picked his hand up and began chewing on the excess fabric as he counted in his head, trying to calm down. 

I reached over placing my hand on his thigh, this had come up a couple times, the cover for Rocksound Magazine was going to be Cancer, a song we’d both thoroughly enjoyed during our youth. We’d recorded it and well it didn’t exactly sound like the original, I thought it was good, Jen did too, It wasn’t like Ty hated it, he just didn’t want to disappoint anyone. 

“Well we can’t afford to leak this one buddy.” I say letting out a light laugh as I squeeze Tyler's thigh in reassurance, a small smile glazes his mouth before he exhales out his nose, “You're supposed to tell me how great i am, to cheer me up.” He says in a joking manner with a cheeky smile on his face. “I tell you you're great all the time.” i say too in a joking tone, whilst moving my finger to boop his nose, causing him erupt in a smile. 

-

The festival was nice, we got to hang out with a bunch of bands we hadn’t seen in awhile, meet new people, we didn’t even have any interviews so we just got to relax and hang out, It was just us three and the crew that already vaguely knew about us, so we acted normally inside the bus and then a little separated when we with other people, but in all in was really fun. Neither me or Tyler are big drinkers but we had some beer with a couple of the bands, then started getting ready for the gig. Reading and Leeds was one of the biggest festivals in the UK it was such a dream to be able to play it but alas it all went down hill. 

 

We’d stood waiting idle for half an hour, sipping water trying to get hydrated with Jenna leaning on both us, telling us how proud she was. A manager of the stage came over and briefed us on what to do and what not to do. The basic stuff although I know Ty never listens which is why the manager gave us both a pointed glance before strutting off. 

We stood on the stage sides as blackness filled the full fields, people screamed distantly as we concentrated on each other and how good this performance was going to be. Jenna clapped us on and spoke encouraging words as the beginning of the shadowy blurryface, fairly local track played. Spars of light shadowed the stage beginning in the atmospheric hesitance of our stage welcome. But eventually we ran on stage. 

I plodded down on the drum stool noticing instantly how quickly it’d been set up, slightly unnerving, but nothing i couldn't handle, flashes went off as i hit my drums, Tyler swung his wide arms open in the centre stage getting ready for the introduction of HeavyDirtySoul as I began hitting the drums wildly. The lights flickered again, making me glance up but i decided it was just a bit faulty, it’d be fine.  
Tyler began to rap HeavyDirtySoul as usual, walking around the stage a little, but just as the chorus started up the lights flickered out again. I tried to flash someone a confused glance but i was wearing the mask so no one realised I was actually looking. The song continued, no one from the crowd really realising the random lack of lights, and Tyler kept hitting his tambourine as if nothing was happening. 

This continued through Heathens, luckily the flickering mostly stopped during Nigels narration and seemed to be fixed somewhat for We Don’t Believe What’s On TV, and Lane Boy. 

Then it got a little dodgy again, not the lights this time, but the fact Tyler was in the crowd. From what i could see he was struggling more than normal to stay at level, the guards pulling at him to get back from out of the crowd, the drunken teenagers struggling to keep him afloat, some guards even kicking out a couple of troublesome people who kept pushing. Eventually though Tyler climbed back out, with time to give me a shoutout. 

We finished the song in our usual fashion of me flipping of the piano next to Tyler and Tyler screaming “I’ll be holding on to you.” I grabbed my trumpet just in time to start Jump Around, which lead into the start of Ride. Which is when the lights started being a little dodgy again, cutting out for a lot of the first chorus but came back on eventually, and was focused on me for my small drum break at the beginning of the bridge. The lights raised and I made my way to the drunken crowd, i could see the already swaying platform move about jaggedly, worrying me. 

Just as i thought, i tried my best to hit the drums and play but i was worried about getting knocked over and hurting people as well as myself that i mostly concentrated on staying safe. Then the lights battled out once again leaving me anxious, i nearly toppled over too many times over the following couple of minutes, this time the lights didn’t come back on. I crawled off of the platform with the help of the security guards. 

“The power has gone out” Rung through my earpiece from the roadies on the side of the stage. I looked up at where I could vaguely see Tyler pulling a WTF expression. A short blonde haired man called Finn ran across the gloomy stage and asked us whether we wanted to continue even though the lighting was out. Tyler looked at me, glancing at me to see whether i agreed or not. I firmly nodded back at him hoping he’d gather my agreement even with the darkness that surrounded us. Tyler strolled back to the tall microphone and shouted “So the power on the lights went out but we’re gonna play anyway, you cool playing in the dark?”

A couple of seconds later the auto intro track of the Mellowmatics version of Stressed out starts ringing across the festivals plane. I’m drumming hard again, hitting with all my might and trying to bring up some hope to my bones. Green solo lights started rising across our faces highlighting the back of the stage which resembled some brick houses. The flickering lights slightly lit us up as we managed to get through the rest of the song, the stage background lit up and casted our figures outwards with the Mellowmatics version of stressed out again ringing clear under Tyler’s vocals. Soon Ty stepped up and sung the last chorus in front of me, rhythmically moving to the words. 

“How we doin’ so far? We doin’ okay?” Tyler asked the crowd of screaming fans which i followed up with a drumroll.  
“Alright, so here’s the deal, for some reason all, all of the lights got shut off, and they’re not coming back on, for some reason, but if it’s cool with you, we’re gonna play the rest of our set in the dark, is that okay?” The crowd roared back in happiness, screams littered the open air as the black abyss stared back at me. 

“Just know this, Josh looks really good” He told the crowd, I bit back a smile as he said it, blushing violently although no one could see it in the darkness, I could just tell from, the tone of which Ty said it that he held a cheeky smile across his mouth. 

The soft outro of Stressed out filled my ears as i begun the soft drum beats behind the track, the crowd singing the lyrics as both me and Tyler and presumably Jenna smiled from the stage. Then the upbeat beginning of Guns for Hands started beating as i hit down on the drums.

“I want you to destroy Leeds!”

“Let’s Go!”

Around two thirds of the song in an auto track of Tyler singing fell open on the festival, As Tyler prowled off the stage and onto the decking to enter the red glowing hamster ball. I could feel nervous tensions fill my stomach as i watched from behind my drumset. Biting down on my lip i hit the skin of the drum whilst letting my eyes follow Ty’s vague shadowed figure waltz up to the ball and climb inside. The track slowly faded out as Tyler ran around seemingly okay, only out of breath as the British crowd shouted at us to continue playing. 

I began hitting the drums lightly with a slightly worried expression as I stared at Tyler. Looking at him now standing at the piano we both pulled on our balaclavas and begun to play car radio, soon the crowd started clapping to the beat and Ty started the lyrics. I searched Tyler for any hint of pain or annoyance, he looked a bit jerky and maybe a little emotional as he sung out, occasionally stopping to let the crowd carry on, but i couldn’t see properly see with the only light source being the screen behind us. 

Tyler began to move around the stage, and walk towards the front which is when a voice in our ear pieces reminded us Tyler was not allowed to climb. I looked up at him, hoping he wouldn’t break the rules, we wouldn’t be invited back if he did, he just got so caught up it. 

Instead of that though he slowly walked closer the fans, “I need to get over there!” He said, making me gaze at where he was pointing, a small podium in the distance and the recoil of someone shouting at Ty down the earpiece, that he shouldn’t do it. The security guards looked unsure on what to do but Ty was already speaking to the crowd. 

“Right here right now, let's put on a show!”

“Put your feet on the ground!”

“One,Two, Thre. Let's go, go , go ,go” 

“Sing it” 

He screamed before he jumped into the crowd and almost started swimming to the tall podium. Nervousness pooled my gut, the teenagers stood drunkenly laughing at the singer of their favorite band, grabbing and pulling at him to get closer, but instead of going forwards Tyler just ended up being pulled down by drunken teenagers. I stare on continuing to drum, thankful that this isn't a difficult drum part, so I can watch this scene unfold. Security dived in after him and pulled him up from the sea of people, they tried to pull him back harshly but Tyler furthered his pursuit. At this point i had to pull out the earpiece as people were defoning me with the shouting. Angry voices filled up our ears. Security glare across the plane trying to decipher where Ty was. I continue drumming knowing stopping would only cause panic, but sickness and bile rise up in my throat as I grow more anxious as the seconds pass. 

Eventually I hit my cue to start playing along to “The Next Episode” by Dr. Dre. Then Tyler rises up out of the murky crowd, He struggles to climb up the cold harsh metal podium in one shoe, the other one being lost to the crowd. Sweat pours down his face as his shirt flaps gently in the wind, half of it torn off by the grabby hands of the mostly adolescent crowd. He shouts “Are you still with me!!”  
“Here we go!” As I continue my drum solo, I stare at him concerned as the screen fades, and the music comes to a slow stop. Shouting rapes my ears as the managers and staff shout at us from across the stage, we ran over and there's a sound curfew, maybe we would've gotten away with playing Trees if Tyler hadn’t pissed them off by going in the crowd but I know Ty wouldn’t of changed it. 

“Thank you very much everybody” 

Ty lets out a tired “We gotta be done, Josh that's it, we gotta be done, We’re Twenty One Pilots, So are you, Thank you very much for coming out tonight, we’ll see you next time. Peace!” As he begins to climb down the podium. 

-

I walk off the stage to see Jenna staring at me raised eyebrows and big gooey eyes, concern dripping off of her, I pull her into a hug as we wait for Tyler to get to us. Eventually he comes, and as soon as he walks up a manager shouts “Tyler, what the hell were you thinking” Tyler drops his head a little, tiredness and the force of someone shouting at him making him anxious. Jenna grumbles a little and points her finger at the manager, “Don’t shout at my husband” She says with a small curt smile before pulling both of us by our hands behind her.  
-

We pool onto the bus and Tyler collapses on the sofa, a sigh leaving his lips as his torso leeks in the open air, revealed from wear people had torn his shirt. He opens his tired eyes lovingly and stares at me, “Don’t you wanna shower baby boy” He blinks up at my words, rubbing his eyes with his balled up black fists, shaking his head he mumbles out “too tired.” 

Jenna looks at me in concern, “Want me and Jen to look after you baby boy? Bathtime?” He pouts a little, like an upset kid. Jenna offers we can eat some snacks she made after and watch movies in our PJ’s, Tyler still isn’t convinced but Jenna tells him he really should because it's unhygienic and he’s muscles will hurt tomorrow and probably bruise. 

\--

Flying back to Ohio was pretty monotonous except when Jenna was sleeping all cuddled up on Tyler's shoulder, she woke herself up by sneezing and spilling the cashews that had been on the table in front of her. 

The North American tour continued on, lazy and exciting days filled with me, Jen and Ty. Cancer which Tyler had teased previously on instagram was released, sending the clique into a frenzy. Some people didn’t like it, which was expected but most people loved it. I’d celebrated by poking Tyler’s belly telling him “I told you so” whilst Jenna battered my hands away when Tyler’s whining was too much. 

Jenna got ill so we both kept trying to cuddle to make her feel better, but she kept telling us to leave her alone so we wouldn’t get ill. We felt pretty bad about leaving her alone but she told us to have a date night whilst she watched Grease and ate plain toast. Me and Ty had gone to the cinema and made out in the back row, pretending to be love struck teenagers without the peering eyes of our fans. 

On the last day of tour we were doing our second date in Mexico at Monterrey, I was feeling tired, heavy with anxiety. I decided it’d be best to call Abi since we hadn’t spoken in since i’d called her after our family meal. It was fine at first, glazed with kindness until she asked me what was wrong with Jordon. 

“I don’t know, he hasn’t spoken to me much since he came on tour with us, he seemed off but I couldn’t get him to tell me, said it was his job” I said, concern lacing my tone as I hadn’t relasied the total lack of communication we usually had. 

“Josh, you know i wouldn’t ever point fingers at you, but I can’t help but feel it might be to do with you, it’s since he joined you on tour, honestly I brought you and Ty up the other day when I was at mom and dad's, and he just seemed uncomfortable, are you sure nothing happened?” 

I scanned my mind, anything that would come up but the only things that surfaced were his job issue’s. “I’m not sure, maybe? Not anything I can think of but he did seem stressed over tour, I’ll ask around see if he told anyone?” I say confident that he must of let something to slip, probably to Jenna, she was so trustworthy that people just told her things because they knew she’d give them the right advice.. 

“You mean you already thought people might know what's been up with him, and you haven’t asked?” Abi says accusingly, my first flash of anxiety makes my stomach turn, feeling sick at what a poor brother i’d been. The second flash greets me with guilt. 

“Yeah, sorry I just.” I stutter out, unsure of how to explain my lack of caring-ness towards Jordons wellbeing. “Josh, I don’t want to argue but sort this out, he's really upset about something!.... Bye J.” She says trying to soften the blow of her harsh words. Tears fill my eyes, a side effect of the sickness that plagued what felt like my soul. My arms fall lankley to my side as I hear the soft buzzing from my phone, indicating Abi hung up on me. My hand lifts up to pull at my hair, a depressing pain that remained in my memory from my early teenage years. 

I pulled and I pulled until I realised soft hands were pulling my arms from around my head, a voice cleared the room, “Josh, baby what's wrong?” Jenna's golden hair collapsed into my view through my tears. I hiccupped fuelled from my childish anxiety riddled tears, I hated people being annoyed or displeased with me, drove me up the wall trying to find validation in anything. My hand lifted to my head again, or at least tried to but a grip tightened around my wrist as i realised Jenna was still stood hovering next to me. 

“What’s wrong baby?” She repeats again, I sniffle, trying to think of an excuse, not wanting to tell her about how poorly I've clearly been treating Jordon. “I think it’s just been a hectic month, Reading & Leeds, Cancer, SNL, a lot of stuff has happened, or stuff we’re planning for, It’s just a lot.” 

“I know honey, but that doesn’t mean you can pull your hair, how’s Ty gonna sell your hair if you’ve pulled it out, hey?” She says in her light hearted breezy voice that ignites my soul on fire. I let out a laugh which soon dissolves into more tears. “Joshie” She coos at me, pulling me into a hug, “It’s okay love”. She lets her soft hands with painted blue nails rinse over my strained hair, she pats and pets me until i’m breathing calmly again. “You need to clear your head, then we should talk about all this stress and get it out in the open, yeah?” She tells me, the key advice to sorting this mess with Jordon. I needed to find out what is wrong with him. 

When Ty comes back, Jenna pulls him aside and tells him about how she found me pulling out my own hair. His normally vibrant eyes, rounded and become doe like, as he begs for my attention with his pupils as Jenna idly tells him about how my anxiety has been flooding out all afternoon. Tyler breaks eye contact from looking at me, sending a small glare to Jenna, “why didn’t you text me?” He hisses before making his way to me. 

The reason Jenna hadn’t texting Ty was because Ty had been out with Maddie. Maddie had flown out to hang out for a day with her lovely husband Will. This is why Jen’s nails were painted so perfectly, blue with little white tips. Mads had painted them whilst we’d all watched TV last night, me and Tyler sitting either side of Will as Jenna and Maddie chatted. Jenna didn’t want to draw attention to our relationship because Maddie and Zack were still confused about us and neither of us felt like explaining why we all loved each other. 

Maddie had timidly asked Tyler about us, but he had told her we were okay and then swiftly moved onto another topic, feeling to awkward to hover near our poly relationship. 

Tyler, wondered next to me pouting animatedly as he told me to move over on the couch. He pushed himself up again me, his hands wrapping around me, letting me cuddle into his chest. I was too tired to fight for Jenna so she stood sadly in the doorway pretending her husband hadn’t just told her off. I fell asleep soundly to the rhythm of Tyler's heart, he’d eventually sighed, content with stroking my hair, now red with irritation not just hair dye. Tyler called Jenna to come and sit with us, shooting her a sorry glance as she too cuddled up with us.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently writing next chapter.


End file.
